


Panties and Stockings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Genitalia, Fellcest - Freeform, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT, Threat of blackmail, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans always coddled Papyrus.He loved to see his brother adorned with the finest layers of clothing he could find in the Underground; he spent most of his paychecks buying Papyrus the latest panty selections he could get his phalanges on, but Papyrus had it in himself to purchase this particular set underwear on his own account without his brother knowing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> Based on a plot bunny from Askellie

“smile for the camera, boss,” Sans snickered tauntingly, twirling a phalange along the length of the camera lens. 

Papyrus shot Sans a glare of chagrin, but flushed nonetheless, blush glowing and spreading down his exposed bones. His jaw locked shut, adamantly holding down his disapproving frown, but this only made Sans’ amused smirk spread wider along his mandible, much to Papyrus’ annoyance. 

“c’mon boss, i went through all the trouble to get this thing,” Sans teased, “the least you can do is smile for your big bro.”

Sans backed up closer to the television in front of their couch to broaden the range of the camera scope, but Papyrus stood his ground, unflinching. Papyrus clenched his fists tight at his sides, his soft, demure satin gloves stretching pleasantly across his clawed phalanges, nearly cutting through the fabric. 

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS SANS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS,” Papyrus sneered at his brother’s expense, crossing his arms squarely over his chest, and huffing in discontent. “AS IF I WOULD REDUCE MYSELF TO YOUR LEVEL OF PITY!” 

Sans’ smirk hardened, but his eye lights glinted with mischief, “i don’t get it boss, you were the one that wanted to show off your pretty, new outfit for me.”

Papyrus knew that; it wasn’t like he was trying to be prissy or vain, but Sans always had to ruin the moment with one of his ludicrous shenanigans. Papyrus preferred a more justified and elegant form of admiration—he enjoyed Sans’ undivided attention when he did things like this for him and only him. In the past, Sans’s eyes would gloss over his dollied-up body in strapping new lace or leather with tantalizing allurement, and Papyrus would soak up that attention like a sponge, which only fueled his desire.

Today, he was clad in a black lace garter, sheer panties, and stockings that he acquired from the Underground’s black market, exclusive from the Red Light District. It was incredibly rare to find such attire in the Underground at all; the trash dump was regularly picked and cleaned by poor scavengers in all hours of the day, and spiders that mended lingerie clothing with silky webbing would set their prices to an extravagant amount. The lingerie set caught his eye on one of his rounds for supplies; it was strewn with sculpted roses in black hosiery, and the fabric was sleek and luxurious as he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. 

He could imagine himself wearing that. 

He could imagine how it would feel against his rough, coarse bones, silky soft and hidden underneath his leather pants during his patrols in the forest. 

He could imagine the look of unrestrained enticement in Sans’ eyes when he would display it to him after a long day of puzzle construction. 

And the looks Sans would give him—ravenous and intense—were addicting; Papyrus lived for attention and recognition after all, and the best attention he received was from his brother. 

Sans always coddled Papyrus, and he loved to see his brother adorned with the finest layers of clothing he could find in the Underground; he spent most of his paychecks buying Papyrus the latest panty selections he could get his phalanges on, but Papyrus had it in himself to purchase this particular set underwear on his own account without his brother knowing. 

He considered it a gift for his brother’s good behavior as of late and a form of revenge from his brother’s constant teasing by leaving his socks laying scantily around the house, but the thought of Sans sharing a silly, little snapshot of Papyrus in his wiles for all the Underground to see irritated him.

Sans’ deviant and wanton propensity surely knew no bounds. 

“are you gonna let me indulge, or nah?”

Papyrus jaw only clamped tighter, fangs grinding down. 

“alright boss, you win, no pictures.” 

Papyrus avertedly sighed in relief, and Sans set the camera on the coffee table next to the couch before lounging on it. 

“so, if you won’t let me take pictures…,” Sans browbone raised in playfulness and Papyrus’ spine stiffened, “…maybe you could put a on a show for me instead.”  
Papyrus spluttered in embarrassment, blushing an even deeper red, and Sans made sure to frame the image in his mind. 

Papyrus just looked so cute with his outfit on. Papyrus’ usual negligees were simple with dark, muted colors, but this was beautiful and much more complicated. The intricate flower designs were woven and etched into the material with grace, and the layer of black, transparent fabric showed off his tall body perfectly, elegantly contrasting against the pearly, white of his bones. 

Sans’ eye lights wandered down Papyrus’ long legs and glided back up to his flushed face, trying to memorize the visual, and he felt his magic coalesce and harden in his shorts. 

Papyrus snatched up a nice find, but it was a shame that Sans couldn’t take pictures. 

Papyrus shifted uncomfortably on his feet, “NO SANS, DON’T BE RIDICULOUS.”

“is ‘ridiculous’ your favorite word tonight or somethin’?”

“WELL, THEN DON’T BE RIDI--… AN IDIOT.”

“that’s more like it.” 

“LOOK, CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY,” Papyrus snapped his teeth angrily, but avoided Sans’ line of sight bashfully, “I GUSSIED MYSELF UP TO LOOK NICE AND READY FOR YOU, SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?”

Papyrus was too eccentric and aggressively enthusiastic to be bashful about anything, but Sans could see right through his theatrics. 

“would a blindfold help?” Sans suggested, scanning Papyrus’ face quizzingly. 

Papyrus shrugged stand-offish, but after a quiet second, he nodded affirmingly. 

Sans’ hands slapped down on his femurs before standing up from the couch, “alright give me a sec, boss.”

Sans ascended upstairs to his bedroom, and came back down with one of his black socks. Papyrus scoffed in offense. 

“UGH! HONESTLY SANS, DO YOU HAVE A SINGLE DIGNIFIED BONE IN YOUR BODY?”

“well it was all i could think of, heh. hey at least it matches.” Sans winked in Papyrus’ direction, but he could only shake his skull disgust. 

“I DO NOT WANT ONE OF YOUR VILE SOCKS WRAPPED AROUND MY FACE!”

“c’mon bro, work with me here.”

Papyrus stomped his foot in agitation, but relented anyway due to his loss of patience. He quickly snatched the sock from Sans’ grasp with a growl and tied it around his cranium and over his scarred eye sockets, casting the room in near complete darkness. 

“SO, ARE WE DOING THIS NOW OR WHAT?”

Sans chuckled low in his throat; to see Papyrus—big, strong, intimidating Papyrus—so vulnerable and desperate for him had his magic sparking up in excitement. 

“ok boss, sit down on the couch and spread your legs.”

Sans authoritative voice deepened into a rough, low baritone that sent a pleasurable shiver down Papyrus’ spine. He obeyed, and slowly walked over to their couch, spreading his femurs lewdly for Sans. 

His panties stretched tight along the hips of his pelvis and without his command, his magic formed, hot and dripping in anticipation. 

“you look so cute, boss,” Sans slurred, drunk off the clad image of black that laced on Papyrus’ bones, “i haven’t even touched you yet and your cunt is already so wet for me.” 

Papyrus quietly whimpered in embarrassment, and choked on his intake of breath when Sans stroked a phalange at the fabric along his tibia. Sans’ touch lingered on the lace, and slowly trailed up to his knee, longing to see what was underneath the material of his panties. The blindfold only heightened the sensation, leaving Papyrus fidgety and throbbing to predict where Sans was going to touch him next. Papyrus’ bones rattled from the soft, slow ministrations, and he thrusted his pelvis up to meet Sans’ hand in desperate, anxious lust. 

Sans pulled his hand away with a deep, resounding snicker, “heh, down boy.” 

“SANS, STOP TEASING ME AND JUST DO IT ALREADY!” Papyrus whined, snapping from the intoxicating spell of arousal for a moment. 

“sure thing, boss.”

Sans hooked a phalange inside the dark, wet hem of his panties, and slowly slid them down his femurs, but left it to hang erotically from an ankle, exposing his conjured flesh to the air. Papyrus spread his legs further and gripped the surface for the couch for leverage, to prepare for the erotica to begin. 

Papyrus suddenly heard a soft click, and with a sharp gasp he snapped his femurs shut in fear, as if he could feel the gaze of the camera lens. 

“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“i’m taking a picture of you,” Sans responded simply. 

Papyrus voice trembled, but he tried to harden the tone of it, “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?”

“i dunno,” Sans relied casually. Papyrus could practically visualize his brother shrugging in disinterest, “you look good tonight boss, so i thought i outta recapture this moment, y’know.”

Sans voice suddenly darkened with an almost sadistic laugh, “…or maybe i’ll post this on undernet for everyone to see. you’ve always wanted to be undernet famous, right? this could be your lucky day, boss.” 

Papyrus heard another click and he attempted to cover himself with his hands. 

“or maybe i’ll share these with some of the guard dogs. hell, i’m sure they would love to take a gander at your bones.”

Papyrus was practically shaking on the edge of panic and his blush burned hot down his bones.

“open your legs boss, that last shot was kinda blurry.”

Papyrus found his voice, and he spoke with as much venom and anger he could muster through his fear, “GIVE. ME. THE CAMERA. SANS. NOW.”

“so, you don’t like that idea, boss? i thought you would be beggin’ me to give ya a photoshoot. can’t you imagine it? all those monsters seeing you like this. dressed up all prim like a baby-doll, absolutely dripping on the couch for me?” 

Papyrus growled low and threateningly, but Sans’ words only seemed to make him more aroused. 

“oh, relax bro,” Sans chuckled, voice light and reassuring, “these are just for me, y’know, somethin’ pretty for me to look at while i’m at my post or any other leisure. you should’ve seen your face, you were so _scared_.”

Papyrus stayed still on the couch, but Sans could tell from the change in the atmosphere that Papyrus had calmed down from his fuming. 

“nah, i have no intention of sharing these pictures,” Sans softly touched Papyrus’ tibia, enticing them to part again. 

“i mean, look at this pretty pussy, all flushed and sensitive, and i haven’t even touched it yet.”

Papyrus shivered from the praise and mewled when he could feel Sans leaning closer to his conjured magic. 

“why would i want to share this? it’s so cute and begging to be played with.”

Papyrus’ breath hitched in excitement, and he felt his walls quiver.

“heh, that’s right papyrus,” He could feel Sans’ breath on his magic, and with dark possessiveness Sans muttered, “you’re all _mine_.”

With that, Sans slowly glided his tongue up the slit, capturing the wetness that accumulated there. Papyrus’ pelvis nearly bolted off the couch, and he couldn’t contain the surprised gasp that ripped from his throat. 

Sans was determined to suck out every drop of magic, and he lashed his tongue against the shivering flesh before using his teeth to pinch at the bundle of nerves. Papyrus moaned in appreciation and wrapped his legs around Sans’ clavicles, locking him in, urging him to go deeper. 

Papyrus’ phalanges teared at the couch and he thrusted his hips in tandem to Sans’ sloppy tongue, his groans rumbled low. His tongue nearly brought him to tears as Sans redoubled in efforts, giving long, rough licks that wracked him to the core. Papyrus shyly reached down to spread his outer lips apart for his gluttony as Sans circled the tip of his tongue on the sensitive bud in light, fast strokes. Papyrus could barely think about nothing but the pleasure, his teeth clattered and he desperately rocked beneath Sans, pelvis thrusting.

Sans slightly pulled away, wet magic clinging to his tongue and maw, and he looked up from between Papyrus’ femurs with a proud smirk, “how does it feel, sweetheart?” 

Papyrus’ eye sockets were shut tight through the blindfold, and he fought the urge to shout at him for stopping the extraordinary feeling, “SANS…PLEASE DON’T STOP, KEEP GOING.” He wasn’t about to be left untaken care of. 

Sans snickered, “you’re the boss,” before diving back in earnestly. He wanted to see Papyrus like that again, head thrown back in ecstasy and breathless. Papyrus was muttering, nearly pleading for him to continue, his head spinning from the pleasure, and Sans moaned lazily, causing vibrations that heightened his sensitivity. 

Papyrus was choking on his own air and his spine arched from his seat as Sans thrusted his tongue deeper. The wetness was sapping through the material of the couch, but Papyrus didn’t care, he could scrub that out later, right now he just needed Sans to get in deeper. 

His walls were throbbing, quivering down on Sans' sloppy, eager tongue, and his head exploded from the pleasure long ago; the nibbling, suckling, and slurping were too much to take, and his knees suddenly turned to water as the rest of his bones locked up, “OH MY GOD, SANS!”

His orgasm broke like a dam, squirting onto Sans’ tongue, and his voice spluttered and shook. 

Sans slowly brought him down from his high, licking up the juices in small but deliberate strokes. Papyrus’ hips still twitched from overstimulation, and he quickly tore away the makeshift blindfold to wipe away the overwhelming tears that continued to roll down his cheekbones. 

Sans sat up from his position on the floor, wiping away the excess magic that littered his mouth with the back of his jacket sleeve. 

“you taste good, sweetheart.”

Papyrus could only groan in slight exhaustion, but he managed to work out the kinks in his joints from the lock up, and his conjured magic dissipated. Sans chuckled again, sat on the couch next to Papyrus’ shivering frame, and brushed his phalanges across Papyrus’ cheekbones to wipe away the tears that he missed. Sans leaned in to wrap his arms around Papyrus’ body and gave him a loving peck at the top of his skull, “you did so good boss, you were so good for me.” 

It was quiet for a moment while Papyrus caught his breath, but he muttered purposely, “YOU’RE REALLY NOT GOING TO SHARE THOSE PICTURES, RIGHT?”

“‘course not bro, i would never do somethin’ like that to ya,” Sans hummed softly, reassuringly. 

“OK GOOD, BECAUSE I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU DID.”

“heh, i know, bro.” 

They sat in relaxing silence, basking in the over glow from post-orgasm bliss, but Sans’ magic was still pent up, glowing through the fabric of his shorts, and Papyrus was quick to notice. 

Papyrus met Sans’ gaze and looked at him demurely, teasingly, “IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO DO TONIGHT FOR YOU, DEAR BROTHER?” Papyrus pulled one leg on top of the other, sitting crossed with his black lingerie stretching tantalizingly along the expanse of his bones. 

Sans' voice pitched deeper, “as a matter of fact, there is boss,” the lights from his eye sockets vanished into darkness, “…get down on your knees.”


End file.
